sifsbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ao Oni
' The Ao Oni (Japanese for Blue Demon) is a lavender-skinned humanoid demon with a large distorted head that vaguely resembles a human. He sports large, glassy eyes, black hair, a bent nose, and a tiny, featureless body. He almost always has the same bemused expression on his face. The Oni also sports a set of sharp, fanged teeth as well as a pair of tusks in its usually-closed mouth. It possesses the ability to shapeshift and turn people into more Onis. Mutant Onis Aside from the Ao Oni and those it transforms, there are a number of strange Onis. Each resembles a different version of the original. These are the: *Blockman Oni '- '''This is a square-shaped oni that moves quicker than the regular Ao Oni. When it spots its victim, it pauses for a moment then charges at it with abnormal speed. One of these types of Oni ended up getting loose in the abandoned mansion the Ao Oni calls home. *Hunchback Oni - The Hunchback Oni is a normal oni, though its back is hunched over. *Hulk Oni - This oni is a large, muscled oni that bangs the floor for no apparent reason. It also is sometimes referred to as "Squatto". Because of its size, it moves slowly in most cases. It is the largest of the onis. This Oni has been spotted in many places the Ao Oni has called home *Deformed Oni - This oni resembles the regular Oni, though the oni itself is completely warped, hence the name. *Blob Oni - Also known as the "Eye-see Oni", this oni is irregular. It looks like an amphorous mass with many eyes on it. The Blob Oni is relatively slow and sluggish. *Encephalo Oni - This Oni mutation is the head of the regular Ao Oni but lacks a mouth and has many tentacles. It bears resemblance to a jellyfish. *Caterpillar Oni - This Oni is also a sluggish type of Oni. It looks like a caterpillar with its head up. It has 5 eyes on each side and many, tiny legs. *Flying Oni - This oni has spike-like protusions from its head and floats back and forth without any other movement. *Tall Oni - A regular oni, only taller. Whereas the original is roughly twice the size of a human, the Tall Oni is between 3-4 times a regular human. He's still just as dangerous as the original. *Roach Oni - This Oni is similar to the Blockman. In appearance, it looks like a giant blue cockroach (hence the name) with an eye on the side of it's body. This Oni was once seen inside the Oni's current home, although has since disappeared. It can be assumed that either A) it left, finding a new home to haunt, B) it was killed, either by the Ao Oni or (more likely) the Blockman Oni, or C) it somehow evolved into the Blockman, explaining why these two Oni are seen in the same area of the mansion. Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Ground Category:Large Category:Carnivore Category:Video game